The Report
by Vorsches
Summary: This is my first fanfiction piece ever. It is mostly a character introduction with my own interpretation of Warframe lore. I always loved the stories other authors wrote about Warframe, and I was sad to see that there wasn't many fanfictions written in regards to Warframe. So in a flash of inspiration one morning I wrote this. I don't know if I will have regular updates however.


Vojehan connected to the Corpus terminal for what seemed like the tenth time that day. In fact, it was probably close to the tenth time, but he lost count a couple terminals ago. As he did his Volt warframe automatically deciphered the massive amounts of Corpus security code in place and shifted them into a visual form on the small screen, taking the shape of hexagons with lines crossing each. "This is ridiculous" he scoffed as he meticulously connected the lines of one hexagon to the ones around it. He had already done this too many times today. Especially since the Lotus - the mysterious entity who guides the Tenno operating inside of every warframe - had given him and his team additional directives: "There appears to be valuable intel stored somewhere on this ship, head to the locations indicated and extract it." After collecting four datamass cases previous to this, he was barely surprised that there were more to get. After all, he was on a Corpus class-B3 intelligence cruiser out near the periphery of Corpus controlled space.

Vojehan cleared his thoughts and glanced back to the small screen, the terminal was hacked successfully! The datamass was raised out of the floor and copied to the template datamass he held in his hand. He turned away from the terminal, seeing that his team had been patiently waiting for him. He first spied Rhetti, no surprise there; he was hard to miss in his warframe. The Tenno known as Rhetti bore a heavy type of warframe model known as "Rhino", it was bulky, slow, and imposing when compared to the other warframes in his squad of four, especially with the addition of his alternate "thrak" helmet, trading speed for armor. But a Rhino could shake a direct hit from a Grineer bombard's ogris rocket launcher head on even without the trademark iron skin ability Rhino warframes can utilize. On Rhetti's right was Ellam, a Tenno bearing the "Excalibur" warframe with the "avalon" alternate helmet allowing him to gain additional shields, while his warframe's durability is decreased if his shields are fully depleted. The Excalibur model warframe was the foundation of Tenno culture (thought even to be the basis of the Tenno as a whole) and is the epitome of skill and balance, virtues held in high regard by Tenno everywhere. The Excalibur model warframe is often appreciated for its adaptability, able to fit any situation, albeit with a certain affinity towards melee combat. Ellam stepped to the right allowing Vojehan to see Eymee as she walked up to the group. Eymee had the "Ember" model warframe, but had since modified it using technology found in mysterious towers in the void of space. These towers and the materials found inside them are all that remains of the long forgotten Orokin race. Eymee, like many other Tenno had explored the ancient halls of the Orokin towers and returned with strange artifacts. Any of the artifacts found can be used by the Tenno who sought them out, and in Eymee's case she fused the artifacts with her original ember warframe with the help of the material called forma, resulting in the ornate "Ember Prime" that she wore now. Regardless of this change, any Ember model warframe has sheer destructive power at their control. By superheating the air a Tenno bearing an Ember warframe can cause a room to erupt in flames. Ember model warframes are typically less resilient than other warframes but have a greater energy capacity to power warframe abilities. Vojehan thought of his own warframe, the "Volt" model, able to harness electricity itself. It's no wonder why he was here; Volt warframes are especially adept at eliminating Corpus troops due to the number of electronics that were integrated into every piece of Corpus assets, from troops, to robotics, and especially in their ships.

"Hey, Vo! You still with us? Come on we have to move!" Suddenly aware of his surroundings once again, Vojehan replied: "Yeah Eymee, I'm fine. We have all of the datamass with us as well, so we have clearance to extract." His team mumbled gratuitously. Their sentiments mirrored his own. Spying on enemy factions was always a tedious and drawn out affair. Even more worrisome though, is that the Corpus are dangerous when given time to think and coordinate, and there had been suspiciously few Corpus guarding this last datamass terminal...


End file.
